warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Plane
The Rift Plane is an alternate dimension to the normal environment, or Material Plane where most WARFRAME gameplay takes place. Generally, entities in the rift plane cannot interact with entities in the material plane, though there are substantial exceptions. Currently, only a Limbo can transition friends, foes, and himself between the two planes. Entering the Rift In order for Warframes to enter the rift, there must be a Limbo in the party. The Limbo can either Banish the player individually, or create a Cataclysm, which temporarily collapses a zone of the material plane into the rift. Limbo can also enter the rift personally via Rift Walk. Enemies can enter the rift through Banishment or walking into a Cataclysm, but take 300 damage for entering the zone. When scanned, Synthesis Targets may end up periodcally phasing into and back out of the Rift. Defense, Mobile Defense, and Excavation mission targets can be placed within the rift if they are even partly within a Cataclysm zone, and special enemies like bosses or capture targets cannot be Banished but can be affected by the Cataclysm. Warframes in the rift gain 2 energy per second. Combat Any combatant within the rift cannot strike combatants that are in the material plane. Any combatant in the material plane cannot strike combatants in the rift. Simply put, all weapon attacks are ineffective across the different planes. Melee attacks cannot stagger enemies, and element procs do not occur. Enemies do "aggro" and attempt to attack banished Warframes, and physical bodies still experience collision. Almost all Warframe abilities, on the other hand, do affect combatants across planes. Direct damage abilities (like Psychic Bolts or Avalanche) will work identically with no regard to plane. Valkyr's Hysteria does not work across planes, yet Mesa's Peacemaker does. Weapon damage modified by ability augments, such as by Smite Infusion or Fireball Frenzy, does not cross planes, but projectiles that travel through Volt's Electric Shield will. A Sentinel's Coolant Leak is also interplanar. Conversely, some enemy abilities can affect players across planes. This includes the aura from the Toxic Ancient, the nullification auras from the Nullifier Crewman and Corrupted Nullifier (which can pull Limbo out of a Rift Walk, but not a Cataclysm), Venomous and Parasitic/Energy Leech Eximus, and the environmental hazards in Hive Sabotage. Most traps will not affect players, such as Arc Traps, Corpus Laser Barriers, Death Orbs, Laser Plates, and Cryo Floors will not affect players. However, electrified water in the Orokin Derelict tileset deals damage. Interaction Players cannot collect Pickups from within the rift. A Carrier's Vacuum will not work either. Any banished player will drop a carried datamass and be unable to pick it up, which can be irksome in a Deception, or Mobile Defense mission. Similarly, power cells cannot be carried by banished players in an Excavation mission, making the defensive use of Cataclysm problematic for protecting the drills. However, most other interactions that require the action key ( ) to be pressed can be done across planes. Players can hack most consoles, revive downed players, be revived by players, open lockers, capture Interception nodes, and trigger life support capsules in Survival missions while within the rift. As of Update 16.3, players can no longer hack data vault consoles from within the rift. Leaving the Rift If a player enters the rift by being Banished, they may simply roll out of it. This prevents Limbo players from griefing other party members, or otherwise ending the effect before the duration is up. Falling into an abyss and being respawned will also prematurely end Banishment. If the player is in a Cataclysm, they must leave the radius of that effect. The radius of the Cataclysm recedes naturally over time, so players standing still can find themselves out of the rift before the expected duration has passed. When enemies leave the rift, they take 300 , similar to when they enter. It is possible to "edge-dance" a melee assailant to death near a Cataclysm. Bugs * Mutalist Quanta's secondary fire ( Orbs) affect enemies in both planes. * Syndicate weapon effects (such as Entropy) will affect enemies in both planes. * procs affect enemies outside the rift even when occurring on a target inside the rift. * Players in the rift being damaged by Toxic Ancients and being affected by energy-draining or toxic Eximus seems to be a bug, as players in the rift are not affected by any other eximus or toxin effects. See Also Category:Limbo Category:Update 15 Category:Mechanics